What Kakashi Would Do for the New Icha Icha Book
by PKanimedancer
Summary: Yaoi, don't like don't read. Pairing, Kakairu I personally think they're adorable! Special appearance by Mizuki-sensei from the early chapters of Naruto. Rated T just in case. Story told from Iruka's point of view.


An:Well, here it is!

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in this story, I also do not own the novel mentioned in the story, they all belong to the genius by the name of Masashi Kishimoto!  
--------

I ran to the academy bursting into my classroom. My old team mate Mizuki was there with _him_ Kakashi Hatake, the lazy, perverted, porn reading jounin and my crush. We don't really talk much, except he always turns in his bad reports late to me and when he does he mocks me. He told me once that he would acknowledge me as a good ninja when I beat him in a fight. He said I'm a horrible ninja and I was too soft. The two of them turn to look at me. "Mizuki guess what I got after my mission!"

Mizuki sweat dropped, " I don't know Iruka what?"

I held up my prize, and Kakashi's jaw dropped. "Is that the newest Come Come Paradise book?" I hate Come Come Paradise, it's disgusting porn.

I grinned, "Yup!"

Mizuki rolled his eyes, he knows I hate all things porn. "Iruka, I know for a fact that you don't read those books, so what are you going to do with it?"

Kakashi finally looked at me, he loves those books, I never see him with out one. "Maybe give it to your best friend Kakashi?"

I pretended to give it some thought, "Hmm… Actually I was going to burn it."

"BURN IT?! Why would you do that? Just give it to me!" 'Gotcha' I thought

"I don't think so Kakashi, but if you want it I'll give it to you."

His eyes shone, "Really?!"

I smirked, this time I'll get the chance to prove myself to him. "_If _ you can beat me in a fight." I knew he would be more motivated to get the book and finally take me seriously, or at least that's what I hoped.

He smirked or at least I thought he did through his mask. "Of course I wouldn't have it any other way. When and where?"

"The training grounds in ten minutes." I quickly disappeared in a poof of smoke and arrived at the training grounds. In exactly ten minutes Kakashi arrived. "So Kakashi I see you arrived on time for once."

"I arrive on time for something serious."

'Finally he's taking me seriously!' I thought "So this is serious then?"

"No not really." He smirked.

"I hate you Kakashi, you know that! Today after I beat you, you will finally acknowledge me as a great ninja!"

I ran at him with a kunai in my hand. He ran towards me with the same killing intent in his eyes. Right as we were about to collide I jumped and flipped over his head while throwing a bunch of shuriken towards him. Kakashi who I had caught off guard wasn't able to dodge all of them with one hitting his shoulder, one getting his thigh and the other grazing his cheek. Then he disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"A shadow clone huh Kakashi? Looks like Naruto's rubbing off on you, although his is more impressive."

"Are you really comparing me to Naruto? If I recall you never beat me in a fight, so if Naruto is better than me than he must be a hundred times better than you." I growled at him, he's so annoying.

The voice came from below me so I expected him to burst out from the ground at any moment. 'I hate it when he turns my words back on me.' I thought Distracted I didn't notice Kakashi's arm burst from the ground and grab my ankle. Then as I felt a bunch of shuriken coming my way I bent backwards to avoid them. They stuck in the tree behind me. Then I twisted my foot and pulled it out of Kakashi's grasp. Then I took off running.

"Hey Kakashi! If you want this book then come and get it!" I yelled waving the book in the air.

"You know this is cheating right?" He yelled running after me.

"Not really I just prepared some surprises while waiting for you." 'Wait for it, wait for it.' I thought

I heard Kakashi yell in surprise and I knew he found my first booby trap, he yelled. "You booby trapped the forest! Cheater!"

"No it's an effective strategy it's a reverse ambush, you know we're fighting and I'm running away so you don't expect the booby traps, which makes it even more effective!" I heard Kakashi's foot steps slowing down so that's why I was surprised when I got slammed into a tree, with Kakashi's arms on either side of me.

"Iruka –kun, now that I've caught you, won't you give me the book?" He said it with this sickly sweet tone with a smirk clearly visible under his mask.

"You'll have to make me give to you it first." I said with a smirk of my own on my face.

"Oh really? Alright then, I guess I'll do just that." He brought his face really close to mine and whispered, "Close your eyes."

I did as I was told and then I felt Kakashi's lips on mine. As soon as I got over the shock I started to kiss back. My back was pressed harder into the tree and he licked my bottom lip asking for entrance. I decided not to give in so he slammed me into the tree even harder than before and I gasped, he took this to his advantage. His tongue explored my mouth memorizing every part. Kakashi finally pulled away and moaned, "Iruka, if I had known you were that good of a kisser I would have done this a lot sooner."

I grinned, "So does that mean all your kisses will be reserved for me?"

He smiled, a real smile. I had never seen Kakashi with out the mask, he really is gorgeous, I now understand why all the female jounin like him so much. Except, now too bad for them he's all mine. He then grabbed the book from my back pocket, his hands lingering just a bit too long.

Kakashi smirked, "Well, since I clearly won this fight I think I'll just take my prize and go. By the way Iruka, if you want to continue from where we left off then meet me at my place in two hours I'm sure I'll have a few scenes I'll want to try out by then.

-----

An: This is my first yaoi fanfic so if it's really bad please let me know.

Flames are not appreciated, they will be used to bake cupcakes for charity!


End file.
